


A Girl with Many Names

by OliviaMarie



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Other, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmarks, Soulmate AU, having more than one soulmate, soulmarks name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9595685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: Sasuke tracks a list of names across Naru's skin.AU! In which people have their soulmates names on their skin, platonic and romantic alike. Some people have two or three, but Naru seems to have everyone she cares about printed out across her skin.





	

It isn’t odd for someone to have more than one name. Sasuke has two himself. Uzumaki Naruto is swirled around his chest right above his heart, and Uchiha Itachi is etched into his left hip. Having two names, or even three isn’t odd. But one of Sasuke’s favorite things to do is read out the list on Naruto’s tan skin.

Uchiha Sasuke is on Naru’s heart in steady bold letters that match both the Uchiha and Uzumaki clan symbols, Uchiha Itachi is curled around his name protectively in elegant curvy writing the colour of blood. Haruno Sakura is on the under the curve of budding breasts in the same bubble gum pink of her hair. Hyuuga Hinata is in a line down her abdomen to her belly button in black, part of the name used to create the seal keeping Kurama in. Neji is there too, trailing from Hinata’s name to Lee in a dark brown. Ten Ten is close to Lee’s on her back in green writing instead of her side like Lee’s emerald block lettering is. Kakashi is dotted onto her right clavicle in morse code in a silvery ink that matches his hair. Ino is on her left in a soft purple. Shikamaru is down her spine in a deep dark green that’s almost black. Chouji is circling her left thigh the colour of beef ramen. Shino and Kiba are intersecting themselves along her left calf and circling to her shin in the same ruddy red of Kiba’s cheek tattoos. Konohamaru and Moegi and Udon are a cluster on her right wrist in blue. Even her parents names are dug into her skin in a bright gold along the soles of her feet.

There’s more. The marks litter her skin and brighten her up more than Sasuke could have ever guessed. He’s the only one who has seen all of them. Perhaps except for when she was a baby. He is the only one to share a name with her, and the only one that has her name. So far. Platonic Soulmates don’t share names, Naruto has many friends she loves beyond anything, it’s in her nature, and so she is splattered with the marks, and sometimes new ones appear. There’s one now that says Sai in a straight line almost as if it has been stamped into her skin. It rests on her right bicep near a name that has changed several times in their lives. It is currently Tenzo, but it has started to fade again with a longer name starting to make its appearance.

“What?” Naru asks, breaking his train of thought. He glances away from her breasts, meeting her curious gaze. On her right breast, a new name is forming, although he came only read the last name as of yet. Uchiha S has begun to form in the past two days, and he isn’t sure how to feel about it. He thinks of the times they’ve laid together, and it shouldn’t be possible because she gets the injection every three months with Sakura. But Naruto’s healing ability might have something to do with it; he’s seen her drink vats of poison before and vomit blood for five minutes before being perfectly fine.

“Nothing.” He presses a kiss to her stomach, which makes her laugh and squirm. She watches with bright eyes, curious as to what he’s doing. “I’m happy you bear my name.” He tells her and thinks to himself that soon he’ll have her bearing his name in her own. He can only hope.


End file.
